The Queen And Her Minister
by mashimoshi
Summary: Stories of our favorite couple and their new life together. [Fluffy romance everywhere! ; prompts are welcomed!]
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

**A new story! Yay! This one is going to be a little bit different. Basically, each chapter will be a 300 to 500 word story, with a one or two worded prompt as the title. I do accept prompts, so here are the rules:**

 **1\. Each prompt must be vague, for example- Mornings. No details, just the word. I will do my best to write something using it.**

 **2\. You can submit as many as you like in the reviews.**

 **3\. Your prompt may not be used immediately, so don't get mad if it isn't.**

 **4\. I will give shoutouts to those who give me the prompts.**

 **That's it! Please make sure to read and review! Enjoy the story!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mornings

"Good morning."

His sweet, gentle voice made her smile. As she opened her eyes, she pushed herself further into her lover, interlocking her fingers with his own.

"Good morning," she replied, cupping his face with her other hand.

Aramis kissed her ever so gently, before falling onto his back, pulling his Queen on top of him. "Hmm." He grinned, keeping his eyes closed. "I love it when we don't have any meetings," he began, "no … nothing. I love it when I just get to stay with you."

Anne sighed quietly, letting her head fall on his strong chest. She began rubbing his forearm, admiring the hard muscle underneath his skin.

"Me too," she said. "Here, we can finally be ourselves, with no one else to worry about."

In return, Aramis placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "So what would you like to do today?" he asked her.

"I do not know," Anne replied. "To be honest, I just want to lay in bed all day. With you."

She felt him chuckle softly, and a smile formed on her face as his chest rumbled from the motion.

"You know we can't do that _all_ day," he said, kissing her again. Unknowingly, his hand started running through Anne's long hair. "So how about this? Let's stay in bed for a little longer, then have breakfast, say hello to Louis, and then how about we go _back_ to bed, and _continue_ to do nothing. I like to be _somewhat_ productive after all."

Anne laughed and looked up at him. "I think that's a wonderful plan," she replied.

Aramis was quick to kiss her, smiling against her mouth when his lover deepened it.

She turned herself around so she would be laying on top of Aramis, arms around his neck. "So when are we going to have breakfast?" she muttered in between kisses.

"In … about an hour," Aramis murmured in reply, kissing the top of her nose.

Once again, Anne laughed. "I think I like the sound of that," she said, leaning in to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Day

**Another chapter. These are actually pretty fun! Please make sure to read and review, as well as give me prompts. You can read the rules by looking back at the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hard Day

Anne walked through her bedroom doors, collapsing onto the nearest chair and burying her head in her hands.

"Hard day?"

She turned around and sighed. Standing back up, she smiled weakly. "Yes," she replied. "Those councilmen don't understand a thing."

"They'll understand … in time," said Aramis, wrapping his arms around her small form.

"I just don't understand why they don't want to help those poor children," said Anne, sadness in her voice. "They're homeless! And they're basically starving to death. How can the councilmen not see that?"

"Anne, how about you take a small break?" Aramis offered. "Let us take a small walk in the gardens, and then I will go and talk to the council. Maybe they'll listen to me."

A small smile graced Anne's lips. "That sounds wonderful," she said. "Thank you, Aramis." She kissed him then, interlocking her fingers in his curly locks.

"Anything for you," Aramis said.

For the next few hours, the two of them walked around the Palace gardens.

When they got back inside, they decided to hold off talking to the council, and instead decided to spend the rest of the afternoon with Louis, playing games and having fun.

And then that same night, they decided to lay in bed together, talking.

"Do you miss it?" Anne asked him as she drew random patterns on his bare chest. "Being a Musketeer.

Aramis hummed quietly before replying. "To be honest," he began. "I do. I miss my brothers, and I miss the excitement. But that's not to say I don't love it here. In reality, this is exactly where I'm supposed to be."

He planted a kiss to her cheek.

"Now sleep," he continued. "We can go to the council tomorrow.

Anne nodded, closing her eyes.

The rest of the night was peaceful, and by the time they fell asleep, Anne's day was not as hard as it was anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**New chapter! I quite like this one!**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed. A wonderful human being has given me two new prompts, so I will be writing them in the next two chapters.**

 **If you have an idea for a prompt, check out the rules in the first chapter. They're quite simple, really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! These are really fun to write:)**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Anne was pulled out of a deep sleep when she heard shuffling. She slowly opened her tired eyes, and they immediately fell on Aramis, who was sitting on a chair, holding a blanket around himself. He was visibly shaking and even though it was dark, Anne could see that he had paled.

Slowly, the Queen stood up, walking over to him. She kneeled down in front of him and took his hand, sighing quietly when he flinched. "Another nightmare?" she asked, placing her hand on his scarred cheek.

Aramis nodded, burying his head in his hands. "Rochefort," he replied, his voice weak and tired. He slowly turned his head around and located the mark that Rochefort had left on his body, so many years ago.

It was the one whip lash that had never healed, the one that had bitten hard into his skin. The one that had curled around his shoulder as well as his back. Anne could see the rest of the scar from where she was positioned, and just the sight of it brought shivers up her spine.

He had gotten that scar when Rochefort imprisoned him and tortured him. That must have been such a hard day for her poor Aramis.

And in a way, it was her fault...

"He just won't leave me alone."

His broken whisper made Anne look back up again, and she smiled knowingly.

"I know," she said softly. She slowly gathered him into her arms as she helped him stand up. The two of them fell back onto their bed, with Anne cradling the shivering Aramis.

"He is gone now, Aramis," she soothed, rubbing his back gently. "He will not bother us ever again." She kissed the top of his head, pulling him closer to herself. "I am right here."

Soon enough, Aramis fell asleep, still trembling violently. Anne quietly watched over him, running her hand through his hair or whispering nothingness into his ear whenever another small nightmare plagued him.

When she was too tired to continue, she carefully slipped under the covers, still holding onto Aramis, ready to help him fight of another nightmare if need be.


	4. Chapter 4: Get-Togethers

**Wow, two chapters in one day! Aren't you proud?**

 **And this one is really long, too! I'm happy now.**

 **So this chapter was suggested by Enigma TM.I hope I wrote it to your liking. Thanks so much for this idea! I will write your next prompt in the next chapter. **

**Also, to answer you question, I am more than willing to be flexible with my word count for these stories. I'm okay with writing more than 500 words if I need to.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 4: Get-Togethers

Aramis and Anne stood by the Palace doors as they watched two horses arrive.

One carried Porthos and Elodie, and the other carried d'Artagnan and Constance. Athos was nowhere to be seen, yet.

"Porthos! D'Artagnan!" Aramis exclaimed, embracing his two brothers. "How have you been?!"

"Oh, you know, fighting enemies, spending time with my wife," replied Porthos. "The usual."

Aramis chuckled. "How about you, d'Artagnan?"

"Well, I have been training cadets, fighting thieves," the young man said. "Like Porthos said … the usual."

"Well aren't you going to say hello to me?"

Aramis was suddenly embraced by Constance, and he didn't hesitate to hug her back. "It's good to see you, Constance," he said. "I hope d'Artagnan hasn't been giving you any trouble."

Constance was quick to gently slap him at his remark. "You can dream," she replied. "So where's Athos?"

They were interrupted when they heard a horse's neigh. They all turned around, smiling when they saw Athos and Sylvie riding towards them.

"Well speak of the Devil," Aramis muttered, stepping back to take Anne's band.

Once they all caught up, the eight of them made their way to the gardens, where a rather large table was already set up. All kinds of food littered the table, and it all look incredibly delicious.

"If I knew I would be able to eat like this, I would have forced Aramis to go to the front instead of me," Porthos joked, and he received a playful punch from Aramis for it.

For the next few hours, they ate and talked and had fun. It was a pleasant get together, and Aramis was grateful that he had the chance to see his friends again.

"So how is life at the Palace, Aramis?" Athos asked. "I hope you aren't giving Her Majesty too much trouble."

Anne broke into a chuckle. "Please, Athos, call me Anne," she said. "And no, he has not been giving me trouble at all. He has actually been a wonderful help, as hard as it is to believe."

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Aramis accused playfully, a sly smirk on his face. "So how is Isabelle?" he asked Sylvie. "How old is she now, a year?"

"And a half," the woman replied. "She and René* are getting along just fine, thankfully."

"The two of them have already met with Marie Cessette a couple months ago, and they seem to like each other," Elodie added with a smile on her face. "To be honest, I think that it's a big relief."

"I agree," said Porthos. "It makes it all the more fun."

"We are so happy for you," said Anne, smiling. "All of you."

"And what about Louis?" Constance asked. "How is he doing?"

"He's growing," Aramis replied. "Turning into a nice young man. A couple of days ago, he asked me if I could teach him how to shoot!"

"That's amazing, Aramis," said Constance. "He's really growing, isn't he?"

"Indeed."

A couple more hours later, they all decided that it was time to say good night.

Once everyone left, Anne and Aramis made their way back to their room, walking hand in hand.

"That was nice," Anne said. "I can see that you miss them."

Aramis nodded. "I do," he began. "But I would have missed you more if I couldn't be with you. I like it here much better."

In return, Anne smiled. "We need to have more of these get-togethers soon," she decided.

Grinning, Aramis said, "Yes we do, Anne. We most definitely do."

* * *

 ***Read Poisoned to find out about Sylvie and Athos' child. There is a brief history in the last chapter, I think. Enjoy!***


	5. Chapter 5: Anniversary

**Another chapter! I'm on a roll. And this one is also a prompt that _Enigma TM _gave me, so I hope you like what I wrote. **

**The next two chapters will also be prompts, and I can't wish to post them!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and don't forget that you can leave a prompt yourself if you like.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 5: Anniversary

Anne felt someone shaking her away, and just from their touch, she knew who it was. "Aramis," she moaned, keeping her eyes closed. "It's early and I want to sleep. What is the matter?"

Suddenly, she was in the air and Aramis was spinning her. She cried out, beginning to laugh. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, a smile on her face.

When they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together, holding onto each other.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Aramis asked.

Anne shook her head.

"Six years ago today, there was a prison break at the Chatelet. On that day, you and I met. I would never trade that day for anything."

Tears began forming in Anne's eyes. "Oh, Aramis," she breathed, leaning in to kiss him. "I wouldn't trade that day either."

The man smiled, kissing her once more. He was still holding her. "I have arranged a big breakfast outside. It is all set up. No guards, no servants … Just us."

Anne just kissed him in return. "Thank you, Aramis," she said. "That sounds wonderful."

The breakfast was delicious, and the rest of the day was great as well.

When it was time to go to bed, the two of them quickly got ready and then were lying in each other's arms.

Anne was tracing patterns on Aramis' bare chest, with Aramis reading a book above her. When he put the book down, he kissed the top of her head and then asked, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, it was amazing," she replied. "Thank you so much."

They closed the distance between them, smiling.

"I'm glad," said Aramis. After a short pause, he added, "Good night, Anne."

A smile graced Anne's lips. "Good night, Aramis."


	6. Chapter 6: Deception

**Another prompt chapter! This one was recommended by Gingie The Snap, a wonderful story supporter of mine. I hope you like what I wrote, even though it's rather short. This was actually kind of hard to write. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for the support, you guys:)**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 6: Deception

He was so exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open as he continued to write and write and write.

"Aramis?"

The man looked up and smiled weakly. "Anne," he said tiredly. "Is everything alright."

He suddenly saw Grimaud standing beside his Queen, a smirk on his face and a knife in his hand.

Aramis shook his head to try and clear his mind, running his hand through his hair. When he looked back up, Grimaud was still there.

He saw Anne frown. "Is everything alright?" she asked, coming closer to him. "You seem pale."

Aramis sighed when Grimaud suddenly disappeared from his vision. His laugh began to echo in his mind. He chuckled wryly. "It seems that my mind is deceiving me," he said, closing his eyes.

"You need rest, Aramis," he heard an say. He felt her place her gently hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "You've been working way too hard."

The Minister shook his head. "I need to finish this up," he said. "All of it is due tomorrow."

Anne took a deep breath. "You are like a stubborn schoolboy who waits until the last minute to finish an assignment."

In return, Aramis chuckled. "What can I say? I was busy spending time with you."

Anne just ruffled his unruly hair for his remark. "How about you sleep, and I finish what you started. I will explain that you wanted my opinion, something along those lines. Right now, you should sleep. We can deal with everything else tomorrow."

Slowly, Aramis stood up. "What would I do without you, Anne?" he said, kissing her gently.

"I don't know, Aramis," his lover replied, taking both of his hands. "I am truly afraid of the answer."


	7. Chapter 7: Savoy

**I'm on a roll!! Here's another chapter for you guys. This is one of my favorites. Please make sure to read and review :)**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 7: Savoy

As Anne woke up, she noticed that the other side of her First Minister's bed was empty. Instead of feeling Aramis in her arms, Anne felt this coldness to her surroundings.

Something was off.

Slowly, Anne opened her eyes, and saw Aramis, wearing only his pants, standing on his room's balcony, watching the falling snow land on the ground. He was shivering.

The Queen sat up then, reached for a blanket Aramis always kept on his bedside table, and then got out of bed. She walked over to her lover and carefully wrapped the blanket around his shaking shoulder, watching his every move.

Aramis gasped softly, his eyes darting over to land on her. Without noticing it, he pulled the blanket closer to himself. He smiled weakly to show his gratitude. This smile was nothing compared to his real on. The one that actually reached his eyes.

Anne cupped his face with a gentle, loving hand. "What is the matter, Aramis?" she asked. "What troubles you?"

The man sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Ten years ago, today, I was sent on a training exercise that turned into the Savoy Massacre," he explained, his voice tired.

"Oh Aramis," the woman whispered. She locked eyes with him and placed her hand on his chest. She ruffled his hair slightly, trying to get rid of the white snow crystals that had entangled themselves in his chestnut locks. Aramis leaned into her touch, tears glazing his eyes. "Come inside, out of this cold," she continued. "Lay with me for a while."

Aramis nodded slowly, following her to his bed. Once she got herself settled, Anne sat up and pulled Aramis into her arms, cradling his trembling form. She covered him with more covers, beginning to stroke his hair.

Even with the warmth around him, Aramis still felt _so cold._ He held onto Anne's hand as tightly as he could, trying hard to contain the tears from falling down his face. "You know," he said shakily. "No matter how much time passes … I can never forget what happened that day. The dead Musketeers … the crows … the cold … the one other survivor, who left me to die as he deserted out of anger and frustration-"

"Shhh, it's alright," Anne whispered. "Just don't think about it. Please."

"How can I not think about it, when I feel like this is all my fault?" Aramis asked. "With Treville gone, it makes it even harder. Oh God, Anne." He looked up, the tears now freely streaming down his cheeks. "I do not think I have ever been this afraid. Every year, this day haunts me. It does not let me rest, it does not let me eat. It makes me feel so … alone."

"You have me," Anne said softly. "You will always have me."

Aramis took a deep breath, and nodded. "And for that, I am incredibly grateful," he murmured. "Thank you, Anne."

"I'm here for you, Aramis," Anne continued, resting her chin on the top of his head. "Remember that."


	8. Chapter 8: Stories

**This is a really cute one. I hope you like it :D**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 8: Stories

"Tell me a story, Aramis."

The First Minister smiled at his son and asked, "What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Oh, come now, Louis, Minister Aramis has a lot of work to finish up," Anne said. But in truth, she really wanted to hear one of her lover's great adventures.

"It's no trouble at all, Your Majesty," Aramis assured, winking. "Now, which one would you like to here?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Louis' face. "You pick," was his reply.

"Hmm." Aramis smirked when he got his answer. "How about I tell you about how Athos, Porthos, d'Artagnan, and I were sent on one of the hardest assignments we ever had."

Louis' eyes lit up … and so did Anne's.

"Well, our mission was to deliver a very important letter to a nobleman," Aramis began. "But on our way there, we were ambushed by thieves! They stole the letter and ran off, leaving two of us injured. Despite that, we forced ourselves to catch the thieves, and get the letter back…"

For the next hour, Aramis talked about this great adventure, all with Anne and Louis listening intently. When he finished, it was nighttime.

"Well, I have a feeling it's time for bed, Your Majesty," he said softly. "I hope you liked this story."

Louis jumped up and lunged into his arms, giving his father a big hug. "It was funny," he said, giggling. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Alright, time for bed, Louis," said Anne. Their son immediately obeyed and walked over to the Queen, taking her hand.

"Goodnight, Aramis," he said happily.

Aramis smiled. "Good night, Majesty."

As the two of them walked out the door, Anne looked back one more time and grinned, secretly saying thank you. And then they were out of sight.

The Minister sighed, closing his eyes for a second and then turning back to his work. He knew he had to finish it soon, and cursed at himself for waiting until the last minute to do it.


	9. Chapter 9: Bullet

**This is a nice one, I think. Enjoy! Please make sure to give me prompts :)**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 9: Bullet

Aramis had been riding in a carriage with Anne when the shot sounded.

The Minister heard a gasp, and then felt pain erupt in his shoulder. Looking down, he saw a bullet lodged in his flesh.

"Oh my God, Aramis!" Anne exclaimed.

Anne quickly smiled to assure her, hearing loud commotion outside their carriage. "It's nothing," he said. "I just need to get back to the Palace and take the bullet out. I'll be alright."

In a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Palace, and Aramis immediately rushed to his room, where he kept medical supplies.

Anne watched him the entire time, her eyes wide with amazement. When he was finished, she helped him clean up, careful not to jostle his shoulder.

Once done, the two of them sat on their bed, with Anne watching Aramis' every move.

"Who do you think did this?" she asked, reaching out to touch Aramis' shoulder, which was now tightly bandaged, although blood was already seeping through. Her touch was feather light.

"I have a feeling it was a planned attack," Aramis replied, taking her hand and bringing his lips to it. "Some people still don't like the idea of a Musketeer as a Minister."

"Would you like me to find the shooter?" Anne wondered. She already knew the answer.

"No." She was right. "I understand people's confusion and anger. I do not want to punish them just because they don't like me as much as others."

Anne sighed. "You know, sometimes I hate it that you were once a Musketeer. You take these kinds of things too lightly."

Aramis just chuckled. "I tell myself the same thing," he said, kissing her.


	10. Chapter 10: Vacation

**Another short and cute one! Tell me if should continue it in another chapter.**

 **Also, please make sure to leave a prompt if you have one!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 10: Vacation

"Where are we?" Aramis asked, watching Anne as she led her horse further into the forest. He wiped sweat off his face, sighing. The heat was killing him.

"Almost there, Aramis, do not worry," she replied happily, urging her steed forward.

"If you say so…" Aramis said, looking around.

Finally, they arrived at a beautiful palace. There was a small fountain in the front, a stable for the horses on the side, and a gravel pathway leading to the doors that led into this gorgeous castle.

Aramis slowly got off his horse, eying the building before helping Anne down. "What is this, Anne?" he murmured, his voice soft

The Queen smiled, placing both her hands on his chest. "Well, now that we have a little time to spare, I decided to just have some time away, just the two of us. No one knows about this place, I had bought in private. I say that we have earned it-"

She was cut off when Aramis kissed her gently, his fingers running through her hair. When he pulled away, he nuzzled his knows against her own. "Thank you," he whispered, smiled.

Anne just smiled back. "You're welcome, Aramis."


	11. Chapter 11: Assasination

**I'm back! I hope you enjoy! This prompt was suggested to me by Gingie The Snap, so I hope I wrote it to your liking :)**

 **Y** **ou can read the rules back in the first chapter.**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 11: Assassination

"Die, Spanish bitch!"

Aramis wasn't able to save her in time.

As the bullet pierced through Anne's stomach, and the two of them both screamed while it happened.

He ran towards her, catching her as she fell. He felt her shivering in his grasp, and he was quick to rip a part of his shirt off and placed it against her new wound. Thankfully, it was just a graze.

Around him, there was total chaos. People were running and screaming, panicking.

But Aramis didn't care. Anne was more important.

"Get those people under control!" he called out to the guards. "I need to get Her Majesty back to the Palace so I can treat her wound."

In about half an hour, Aramis rushed his Queen into the Palace and into her - their - room. He laid her down ever so gently, gratefully accepting the medical supplies a servant gave him. He began mending her bullet graze, trying to be as careful as possible.

He still flinched every time Anne let out a whimper.

An hour later, he was finished. Without knowing it, he fell asleep, hunched over the bed.

When he woke up, he checked up on Anne, who was just starting to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, smiling warmly.

Anne smiled back. "I don't think I have ever been shot before," she said plainly.

Aramis couldn't help but chuckle. His smile turned into a frown and he sighed. "Should we punish who did this to you?"

The Queen shook her head. "You said it yourself, some people are just afraid, and confused. I do not want to punish them because they do not like me. It's wrong."

In return, Aramis let out a breath, closing his eyes and taking her hand. "I hate it when you listen to me," he said jokily.

Anne grinned. "Well, you were right," she replied.


	12. Chapter 12: Quiet

**A new chapter! I hope you enjoy! Make sure to read and review, as well as leave prompts! Rules are in the first chapter!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 12: Quiet

"You seem quiet today, Aramis," Anne stated, taking her lover's hand.

After a long, hard day, Anne and Aramis' work was finally finished. Anne had already suspected that something was wrong, since Aramis was very quiet, and seemed down. Something was most definitely off.

Aramis smiled weakly, exhaustion in his eyes. "I'm alright," he replied. "Just tired. The two of us have been working very hard this week … I guess it's finally getting to me."

The Queen knew that he was lying. "What is really going on?" she asked him, squeezing his hand. "Tell me."

The man sighed, rolling his eyes, knowing that he would not be able to get away from this conversation. "I truly am exhausted, Anne," he began. "My energy is slowly leaving me, so I have been trying to save it all week. With Louis, and the councilmen, and the people, and the Musketeers … I have been trying hard to keep up. I'm hoping that the next two days will allow me to rest and heal, now that all the work for the week is done."

Anne nodded slowly, sadness washing over her. She had no idea how hard this all was for him. She was used to it, but he clearly wasn't. "Oh, Aramis, I'm sorry … I did not know. Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you."

"I did not want to worry you. I thought that I would be able to hold out for a bit longer. I was a Musketeer just a year ago."

Anne grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist as she walked into his hug. "Well you do not have to hold out any longer. I am tired as well, so how about we sleep?"

"That sounds perfect," Aramis replied, kissing the top of her head.

Once getting dressed, the two of them ended up cuddled against each other, just enjoying each other's presence.

Instead of talking like he normally would, Aramis stayed quiet, keeping his eyes closed as he inhaled Anne's sweet scent of apple perfume.

The next time Anne looked up at him, he was asleep, looking more peaceful than he had for a while.


	13. Chapter 13: Loss

**New chapter! This one is kind of sad. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, for some reason, I couldn't see a review that someone gave me for the last chapter, so if you guys can leave some for me, I will see if I can see it. Do you guys have any ideas why this is happening? Make sure to comment or PM me! Thank you!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 13: Loss

Anne came into the room with tears in her eyes, holding onto the wall for support.

Aramis' eyes widened and he rushed over to her, closing the door, and catching her as she collapsed. "What is the matter?" he asked, gently kissing the top of her head?"

His Queen looked up, the tears never leaving her beautiful, crystal blue eyes. "Aramis," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I … I lost the child. He is gone."

Her lover's eyes widened even further, and the tears began forming in _his_ eyes now, too. He brought her over to the bed and sat her down, pulling her into his arms. "Are you sure?" he asked brokenly.

Anne nodded. "I know it has only been a few months, but in those few months, I _felt_ the baby's presence inside of me. Now … it's gone. He is not kicking anymore, and I feel no pain. He's gone."

She began to sob, burying her head in Aramis' neck, seeking comfort.

"I am so sorry, Aramis," she said. "I have failed you."

"Hey, hey … look at me."

Anne obeyed, looking up at Aramis, who, just by looking at her, gave her some of the comfort she needed.

"You did not fail me," he said softly, planting a kiss to her forehead. "Maybe this just was not meant to be. Besides, maybe this is a good thing. Maybe God has taken away our child to try and save us. If those councilmen _and_ the people were to find out that you were with someone else's child, there would be chaos."

"But you are not just a 'someone'," Anne countered. She could _feel_ the pain with which Aramis was talking. He was trying to be comforting just for her.

"To you, no, but to everyone else … they think I am a Musketeer that is unfair for political duties," said Aramis, kissing her again. "I promise you, we will have another child together … just not now. Everything will be just fine."

Slowly, Anne nodded, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw how Aramis couldn't help but shed a few tears of his own, and she quickly pressed her forehead to his own to try and provide _him_ some comfort this time.

Aramis kissed her then, and Anne kissed back. It was a sad kiss, one that helped the two of them understand that everything would be alright.

Anne could taste Aramis' tears in her mouth, and when she pulled away, she wiped them away, smiling weakly.

"Thank you, Aramis," she said softly.

The man could only nod as he hung his head and pulled her back into a tight embrace.


	14. Chapter 14: Home

**Another sad chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **The reviews still aren't working, but a very lovely reader told me that it might take a couple of days to fix itself. I truly cant' wait to read them all!**

 **Anyway, make sure to read and review, as well as leave prompts. If you do want to give me a prompt, please PM me, since I can't see any reviews. When it gets fixed, you guys can go back to commenting on the story itself.**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 14: Home

The day had finally come: Aramis was returning home.

He, Porthos, and d'Artagnan had gone onto the front to try and see what was happening with the Spanish. Two weeks had passed since the day he privately kissed her goodbye and promised her that he would be back soon.

But when Anne saw Porthos and d'Artagnan's faces as they came closer to the Palace, she knew something was wrong. It was then that she saw that Porthos was holding onto an unconscious, bloody Aramis atop his horse.

Anne gasped, running over to them just as they began to unload. She watched as Porthos got Aramis off the horse, closed her eyes when her lover screamed in agony.

"What happened?" she asked, truly afraid for the answer.

"The Spanish captured and tortured him," replied d'Artagnan, his voice emotionless. "He's alive, but barely. We need a medic. I am so sorry, Your Majesty.

The Queen's eyes fell on her Minister, who was wearing a light shirt to cover up the visible whip lashes on his back. His hair was long and unruly, slightly matted with blood. He had multiple scratches along his face, and even more on his body. Worst of all, his waist was bandaged, with blood seeping through.

With an unrecognizable voice, Anne said, "I will call the doctor. You know where our room is, just carry him there and do whatever you need to do. Do not worry about the blood."

After looking at poor Aramis one last time, she rushed over to a servant and told him to go get the doctor, begging him to hurry.

By the time she came to their room, Porthos and d'Artagnan had already taken Aramis' shirt off and had laid him down on the bed.

Aramis just groaned quietly, never opening his eyes.

And then the wait began.

Anne never left his side, holding onto his hand as he slept. She kept her eyes on his face, the tears falling down her cheeks as she found more and more injuries all over him. She felt Porthos' presence behind her. When she turned around, she saw how sad the bigger man was. He was clearly blaming himself.

"How did this happen?" she asked him, keeping her voice quiet and gentle.

Porthos sighed, pinching the bride of his nose. "We weren't able to save him in time," he began. "Aramis was determined to talk peace with the Spanish, but the Spanish didn't. They captured him, and we were too late. We weren't able to get him back for a week, and when we finally did, we had thought we were too late. Thankfully, we weren't. He held on. Even through all that he had suffered, he forced himself to keep going. I'm amazed how he did it."

Anne nodded slowly. "Thank you, Porthos," she said. "Thank you for bringing him home."

The soldier smiled weakly. "I am just so glad that he's alive," he replied.

"Me too."


	15. Chapter 15: Heat

**A new chapter! This prompt was given to me a while ago by Luthien17 and I finally figured out how I wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the 20 reviews :)**

 **Also, don't forget to leave a prompt if you have one!!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 15: Heat

It was the hottest day of the year, and nobody was enjoying it.

Louis was thankfully asleep in his room, having been too tired to want to play. All meetings were canceled for the day; the councilmen knew that no one - not even them - would be able to withstand this heat. The servants were all in their own small quarters, grateful that their Queen and Minister had given them the day off and asked not to be bothered.

And poor Aramis and Anne were in their room, lying on their bed, wearing the lightest clothing they could possibly find and without using any blankets.

Aramis was protectively holding onto his lover, trying hard to keep his breathing steady as his lungs practically fought for air. Sweat trickled down his entire body, dampening his hair and the covers, making it all the more uncomfortable.

They both barely had enough energy to speak, so instead, they chose to save their energy and try to find some comfort in being in each other's arms.

"How are you doing, Anne?" Aramis asked suddenly, his voice weak and exhausted.

Despite his protesting body, he turned himself around and reached for the glass of water they had asked for hours ago. He let Anne take a couple of big sips, and then did the same himself.

Anne just nodded in thanks. "I could be better," she replied to his question. "What about you?"

The poor man coughed, his body seizing up as he did. "Me too," he said, taking Anne's small hand.

"I wonder when these heat waves are going to finally stop," Anne wondered aloud.

"I'd say in a couple of days," said Aramis. "As much as I love lying here, with you, I do not know how much longer I can take this."

Anne looked up to him, shocked. The fact that Aramis _admitted_ that this was too much for him was saying something. She instantly saw the exhaustion in his eyes, how they had lost their usual brightness. He seemed paler than usual, and his body was shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh, Aramis," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him. She wasn't surprised when her lover didn't kiss her back, since he barely had any more energy left. "I am sorry."

Aramis coughed again. When it was done, he threw his head onto a pillow and closed his eyes. "I will be alright," he replied, his speech mumbled. "The best thing you and I can do right down is sleep, wait these heat waves out."

The Queen nodded, twisting around so that she would be using Aramis' chest as her pillow. She took his hand and held it close, unconsciously rubbing his knuckles.

In what seemed like an eternity, she finally fell asleep, the sound of Aramis' raspy breathing lingering in her ear.


	16. Chapter 16: Cold

**I am actually obsessed with these!! They're so fun to write.**

 **Once again, make sure to read and review, as well as leave a prompt. (Now that the reviews are working again, I can finally see what you guys say!) I always give shoutouts to those who give me one, so there's a plus! If you'd like to PM me about an idea, please do so!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 16: Cold

It was the coldest day of the year, and Aramis was not enjoying it.

He had tried to attend a couple of meetings earlier, but he was shivering so hard, that he knew that he would not be able sit through them all. So while Anne was finishing everything up, poor Aramis was lying in bed with lots of blankets on top of him, trying hard to stay warm.

Throughout the entire time, memories of Savoy plagued him; it was because of that mission he was never able to handle cold very well. Some of the memories were brutal, and each time Aramis escaped one of them, he had to take some time to calm himself down.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened, and Anne walked in. She was huddled in blankets and was wearing a heavy dress. She was still shivering.

She instantly ran over to Aramis, falling on her knees beside their bed. Taking his hand and kissing him, she asked, "Are you doing alright?"

Aramis opened his eyes and smiled weakly. He was clearly in mental and physical pain. In a shaking voice, he replied, "I'm a-alright, A-Anne." As he closed his eyes again, Anne saw that last bit of energy leaving him.

The Queen quickly reacted. She undressed, and then carefully slipped under the covers, gathering her Aramis into her arms.

She felt his entire body trembling violently, and his skin was icy to the touch.

"You are going to be just fine, Aramis," she murmured in his ear. "You are not in Savoy anymore, you are here, safe, with me. I am right here with you, and will not leave until you are warm. I promise."

She kissed the top of his head gently, resting her chin on top of his hair. She began rubbing his strong arms to try and provide him with warmth, all while watching him and taking comfort in the fact that he was still breathing.

After a little while, Aramis found enough strength to open his eyes and move Anne's hand away. "T-thank you," he whispered. "Now s-sleep."

Anne smiled, obeying. Once her head hit the pillow, she pulled Aramis closer to her body, wrapping her arms around him.

Every time her lover had a nightmare, or began to shiver harder than before, she was there to help him. She provided him with sweet, comforting words, and assuring kisses to try and get him to realize that he was safe.

Soon enough, Aramis' body couldn't take any more. He fell limp in Anne's arms as unconsciousness claimed him.

When it happened, Anne sighed in relief: he would finally be able to rest.

She kissed the top of his head one last time, and then closed her eyes as well, falling into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: His Father

**A new chapter! This one, I'd say, is pretty cool. I hope you like it!**

 **Please make sure to leave a review, and/or a prompt if you have one. Thanks!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 17: His Father

Anne and Aramis had been sitting in the throne room, waiting for their guest to finally show up. Neither of them knew who he was. All they knew was that he wanted something from them, in exchange for some kind of important information.

But when the man finally did enter the room, Aramis realized that this was not going to end well. "Father," he said coldly as the man before him bowed.

Anne's eyes fell on him; they were filled with confusion and disbelief.

"Your Majesty," the man, about sixty years of age with short, brown hair and light brown eyes, began. He looked at his son with nothing but disapproval. "René."

"My name is not René, Father, and you know that," said Aramis. "I gave up that title when I got away from you."

Without replying, Aramis' father turned back to the Queen. "Majesty, my name is John d'Herblay. I have come with a proposal to make with you."

Aramis scoffed. "Your 'proposals' always end with you getting all the riches and spoils. It was your proposal that never let me see my mother again."

"René, this is all in the past," said John. "I am a new man now. I promise you, and Her Majesty, that this is no trick, that I actually have information that could be of use to you."

The Queen and her Minister exchanged a quick look, and in that time Anne could see the pain in Aramis' eyes. Sighing, she turned back to John. "You may speak."

"Well, It seems that there is a certain amount of men that are after me, claiming that I had double crossed them, which I would never do. If I do indeed disclose this information, I want to be sure that from here on forward, I will be protected by the French monarchy. I want to be sure that these men would never be able to touch me again."

Aramis' eyes widened. "You're insane," he said quietly.

"Let us think about it," said Anne. "Come tomorrow, same time, back to the Palace. We will give you our answer."

John smiled, the smile bringing shivers up his son's spine. "You are very kind, Your Majesty. I will see you tomorrow, then." With that, he bowed, and walked out.

When he was finally gone, Aramis sighed. He looked at the guards and servants and waved his hand, asking them to leave. They all obeyed, and were gone within seconds.

Once the room was empty, Aramis took in a deep breath and said, "We cannot agree to his terms. My father never keeps his promises. Who knows, maybe this 'information' he speaks of isn't even that useful?" He locked gazes with Anne. "Please, Anne, do not say yes."

After a couple of moments of silence, Anne let out a breath and nodded. "Very well, Aramis," she said. "If that js what you want, then I will decline."

A small smile graced Aramis' lips. "Thank you," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead gently.


	18. Chapter 18: Fire

**Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy. I quite like this one!!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 18: Fire

As Aramis' eyes opened, he could not believe what was happening. Fire surrounded them, inching closer and closer by each second. Smoke flowed all around the room, making it hard to see and breathe.

The man immediately reacted. He began to shake his Queen awake, telling her that she needed to open her eyes. He soon realized that there was no use.

Aramis quickly gathered Anne into his arms and got out of the bed, beginning to look for a way out.

The only way for them to get out of the room alive was through the window; he would have to jump out.

He took a deep breath, looked back at the room, the fire reflecting in his eyes. And then he jumped out. But the minute he did, something exploded, and the impact sent Aramis flying forward.

He landed on his side, sliding backward, his skin ripping open. He cried out softly, tightening his grip on Anne. When he finally seemed to stop, he let go of her, letting his head fall on the ground as he began to cough.

His body burned as he writhed on the ground, hurt and helpless. He began falling into unconsciousness. As darkness surrounded him, he was not able to fight it off.

In what seemed like an eternity, he felt hands probing his body. When they hit a soft spot, he gasped awake, his eyes snapping open.

"Oh, thank God, he's awake," someone said. "Minister, are you alright?"

Aramis shook his head and sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

The man standing in front of him, was the physician, someone he had become friends with. "Someone drugged the Queen," he began, continuing to inspect Aramis' body as he talked. "They knew that she would be asleep, so they set her room on fire. Somehow, you were in there just in time, and managed to get her out. You received broken ribs and your skin was cut severely by the asphalt. You almost bled out. If it wasn't for one of the servants who found you, you probably would not be here right now."

Slowly, Aramis nodded. "I … I went to her room to ask her a question … but when I opened the door, there was fire everywhere … I had to quickly react."

"And it was good thing you did, my friend," the medic said. "Otherwise, Her Majesty would not have survived."

Aramis turned his head to find Anne lying in a bed next to his. He sighed.

"She is still under the influence of the drug, but she will be alright. We have you to thank for that."


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares Part 2

**So I decided to make another part to Chapter 3: Nightmares. I just really like torturing Aramis for whatever reason. I think I'll make a few more in the near future.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please make sure to read and review, as well as GIVE ME PROMPTS!! I'm sort of running out of ideas, and that is why I haven't been posting too much in one day. Please, leave a prompt if you have one. Rules are in chapter 1. It could literally be anything!**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 19: Nightmares Part 2

Anne had been sleeping soundly when she began to hear Aramis' quiet moans, and when she realized that his breathing had become faster. Her eyes opened and she quickly turned to him, looking the man over.

He was violently trembling, not out of cold but out of fear. His entire body was tense. His eyes were tightly closed, pain written all over his handsome face. Sweat trickled down his face, his hair slightly damp with it.

He was having a nightmare.

And while Anne was trying to figure out how to wake him up, that nightmare seemed to be getting worse and worse.

He cried out softly then, curling into a small ball. "Please, don't touch her," he said weakly; clearly, he was exhausted. "She did nothing to you. It was me."

His breathing hitched, and he whimpered. "No, please!"

Anne knew she had to wake him up.

Carefully, she placed her hand on Aramis' shoulder and began to try and shake him awake. "Aramis, please, wake up," she said softly, her hand traveling to stroke his hair ever so gently. "You are having a nightmare. Whatever you are seeing is not real. Just open your eyes for me, please."

Aramis gasped, his eyes flying open. They frantically darted from place to place, as if he was trying to figure out where he was. When he finally understood that he was safe, he sank into the covers, running his hand through his hair.

"You should not have tried to wake me up like that," he said tiredly. "I could have hurt you."

"But you didn't," Anne replied, quickly gathering his shaking form into her arms. "I had to wake you. I couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain."

Her lover closed his eyes, letting out a shaking breath. "I saw somebody from my past hurting you," he explained. "They wanted to see me suffer. And I was not able to save you…"

"Aramis, nothing is going to happen to me," Anne quickly assured him. "No matter what, you will protect me. Your mind is trying to convince you otherwise. Do not listen. Keep believing that you will always be there with me. Do not let your subconscious win."

She felt Aramis nod against her, and she quickly kissed the top of his head for support.

"Now, try to get some sleep," she said, knowing that he needed it. "I will be right here with you."

Aramis was quick to obey. Clearly, he was exhausted, and he knew that he needed to rest.


	20. Chapter 20: Kidnapped Part 1

**So this prompt was given to me by Issai, and I found it rather interesting. I've decided to write this one a little differently. This will be multichaptered, a small part given away each chapter. Otherwise, the one chapter would be too long.**

 **I hope you enjoy!! Please make sure to read and review. Leave a prompt while you're at it as well.**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 20: Kidnapped Part 1

"Aramis?" Anne asked as she walked into their room. This was the last place he could be, she thought to herself. Worry began to seep into her heart.

Her lover was nowhere to be found.

She slowly walked to her bed, sitting down and placing her head and in her hands. As she began to try and figure out where he went, a cold sensation took over her.

The Spanish Duke, who had come to negotiate with them, seemed to have hated Aramis from the minute he laid his eyes on him. Just yesterday, the man had been incredibly hasty to leave … and now Anne finally understood.

He kidnapped Aramis.

She jumped up and ran to the nearest guard she was able to find.

"Minister Aramis has been kidnapped," she said quickly. "Go get Captain d'Artagnan and tell him to assemble as many soldiers he thinks is necessary. Tell him to come to the Palace immediately so we can figure out where to look."

"Yes, Majesty," the guard replied, running off to the Garrison.

In the meantime, Anne went back to her room, and sat back down on the bed. She reached for the blanket Aramis always kept on his bedside table and hugged it, closing her eyes.

"Please, don't take him from me," she whispered. "Don't take him from his son. Spare him once more. I beg of you."


	21. Chapter 21: Save

**HOLY CRAP GUYS I AM FINALLY BACK AGAIN! It's been a looooong while, hasn't it. Well, I decided to return. I'm rewatching _The Musketeers_ right now, and have actually gotten a bit of my muse back.**

 **Unfortunately, I am discontinuing my other story, _War_ , because I completely don't know what else to write for it. That fic was actually one of my best, and I'm rather upset for not being able to finish it. I'm sure you guys will understand.**

 **I will try my best to update as much as I can, even though I probably won't have a lot of time. Still, I will try.**

 **Just like before, please leave a favorite, follow, or a review. Remember that you can leave a one word prompt for me as well. Right now, I actually do need them, so if you have one, don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews :) Thank you for staying with me during by break. Love you all!**

 **(This prompt was submitted by Whatfunny. I hope you enjoy what I wrote for you.)**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 21: Save

The one and only thing he could think of was to protect her. He needed to keep her safe, no matter what it cost him. As long as she was alright, he did not care as to what would happen to him.

So as bullets flew over them, he hunched over the love of his life and ran towards the window, thankful that they were only on the second flood. Just like on the night of the fire*, he curled into her, cradling her head as he slid onto the rough ground. He kept as still as he possibly could as the gunshots continued, feeling her trembling in his arms. Aramis tenderly kissed the top of Anne's head, whispering kind and assuring words into his ear. "Everything's alright, Anne. The guards will take care of them soon enough. We're perfectly fine."

Within a few minutes - but to Anne it felt like hours - silence fell over them. Slowly, the two of them stood up, holding onto one another as the Queen clung onto her protector, the awful tremors getting the best of her.

"Hey, look at me," Aramis said softly, pressing his lips to her temple. "We're safe, we're fine." He smiled, hoping to have comforted her. "I've got you."

"You never cease to keep me safe," Anne joked, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Aramis…"

"Your Majesty!"

At the sound of a soldier's voice, the couple separated, silently cursing at the now broken moment.

"Your Majesty, are you harmed?" the man asked, scanning the both of them for any wounds. He stopped on Aramis, pure concern in his eyes, That part was just a bit surprising, especially coming from someone that served the Palace. "And you, First Minister? Are you harmed at all?"

"Only a few scratches and bruises," Aramis replied truthfully. "Nothing major. Were the attackers taken care of?"

Soon enough, the Palace doctor arrived, taking the retired Musketeer into his and his lover's room - only he didn't know that they shared it - and asked him to remove his shirts so he could take a closer look at the damage done. He quickly decided that some of the rather deep scratches on mainly his left arm, as well as the bullet graze across his shoulder would need stitches.

While the medic worked, Anne watched with wide eyes, hugging herself for comfort. Even though she had been in similar situations countless times before, all of which Aramis had saved her from. But no matter how many times these things seemed to keep happening, she knew that she would never get used to it. She would never be able to stomach watching how her lover got hurt to keep her safe. She only wished that she could repay him somehow, but understood that he would never want anything in return. He would always continue doing everything he could just for her.

After everything was sorted out, the Queen and the Minister retreated back to their chamber, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in each other's embrace.

Aramis collapsed on their soft bed, letting out a groan. "What a day," he joked, waiting for Anne to join him. Right when she did, he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her slim form. "Are you alright, Anne?" he asked, nuzzling his nose against her own. "You seem to have been rather shaken up earlier. Did I frighten you?" A smirk graced his lips, and he leaned in to kiss her. "What's the matter?"

The woman simply shook her head, smiling weakly as she cupped his scarred face in her hands. "Nothing, Aramis," she replied, kissing him with desire. "Nothing at all."

The End

* * *

 ***Look back to Chapter 18, if you haven't already.**


End file.
